Paths, such as paths crossing a railroad track or grade, are sometimes guarded by one or more crossing gates or gates that are stored vertically when not in use and that are rotated down to a horizontal position in use to block the path. The crossing gates warn people on the path of hazards crossing the path, such as a train, and physically place a barrier across the path to discourage people from crossing. In railroad examples, motorists may drive into or impinge either the front or the back of the crossing gate to the extent that damage may occur to the crossing gate or the car. In some situations, the motorist may drive around a first crossing gate but impact a second crossing gate on the other side of the crossing. If the crossing gates are damaged, they might not warn other people travelling on the path of hazards.